lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6: Nightfall
Nightfall is the sixth book of the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. It is coming out on the 7th of November, 2017. Nightfall is the first book in KOTLC to have a Barnes and Noble-exclusive edition. The limited collector’s edition of Nightfall contains beautifully illustrated endpapers drawn personally by the author, as well as an exclusive story from Keefe’s point of view that will reveal some of Keefe’s deepest thoughts—including about Sophie!—to readers. To read a short excerpt of the book, click here. Synopsis Sophie Foster is struggling. Grieving. Scrambling. But she knows one thing: she will not be defeated.'' '' The Neverseen have had their victories—but the battle is far from over. It’s time to change tactics. Make sacrifices. Reexamine everything. Maybe even time for Sophie to trust her enemies. All paths lead to Nightfall—an ominous door to an even more ominous place—and Sophie and her friends strike a dangerous bargain to get there. But nothing can prepare them for what they discover. The problems they’re facing stretch deep into their history. And with time running out, and mistakes catching up with them, Sophie and her allies must join forces in ways they never have before. In this spectacular sixth book in the New York Times and USA TODAY bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie must uncover the truth about the Lost Cities’ insidious past, before it repeats itself and changes reality.'''' Cover The cover of Nightfall illustrates (from left to right) Keefe Sencen, Linh Song, and Sophie Foster holding hands to form a circle. They are floating above a body of water. There is a small wave and a pristine building resembling a palace behind Sophie, and a large sphere of water hovering above their heads. The three of them are dressed up formally-- Sophie is wearing a white, frilly dress with bell sleeves and several petticoats-- Linh is wearing a jade green silk coat dress with Chinese button knots sewn on the left side, with black stockings -- and Keefe is wearing a dark red coat, lined with golden buttons and with pockets on the sides, over a long-sleeved white blouse, and a pair of ankle-length tapered black pants. Sophie and Keefe are both wearing ankle boots. Sophie is seen to have a slight flush, and she is staring at either her left hand, which is interlocked with Keefe's right hand, or the rising water. Keefe is staring at Sophie's face and he is smiling. Linh is staring into empty space. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. It can be noted that Sophie does not have her Enhancer gloves on. Plot Sophie Foster, Fitz Vacker, and Keefe Sencen talk to Amy Foster, who remembers Sophie. But as they make plans to bring Amy to the Lost Cities, Alden, Sandor, and Grizel take charge of matters. Alden uses the same device that Sophie used to sedate her family before leaving the Forbidden Cities (in Book 1). Sophie, Fitz and Keefe fall unconscious. Trivia *The hardcover edition of the book will have 91 chapters and 800 pages (including the title pages, copyright pages, and the acknowledgement pages).Category:Books